


Welcome to Newton Haven

by snicklexx



Category: The Cornetto Trilogy, The World's End (2013)
Genre: Addiction, Alternative universe - silent hill, British English, Embedded Images, Gen, Gore, Illustrations, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Psychological Horror, Self-Harm, Silent Hill Setting, Spoilers, Survival Horror, alternative universe, silent hill au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snicklexx/pseuds/snicklexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd always described Newton Haven as a black hole - void and hollow. Only now, however, does Andy Knightley find himself in a twisted, psychotic nightmare, desperately looking for a man he'd rather never see again</p><p>[Silent Hill AU of The World's End - Updates will be on Sundays, but not every single one]<br/>(All maps and illustrations are created by me, and will also be on my tumblr eatmorecacti.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Newton Haven

Pulling his car over to the side of the road, Andy got out and surveyed Newton Haven from the hill that overlooked the town. He never thought he'd see this place again. Just looking at it seem to leave a stale taste in his mouth.

Early in this mourning, he'd received a text from none other than Gary King - a man he hadn't spoken to in almost 20 years:

 

 

_Andy._

_In Newton Haven - Come Get Me!  Gary._

 

Defeatedly, he brought his large hands to pinch the bridge of his nose - he still found himself answering the idiot's every beck and call, and in the pit of his stomach he felt a twinge of shame. Before leaving into what he was sure what some sort of ill trick, he'd found and messaged the other 3 members of the 5 musketeers, whom of which he was still on good terms. None of them had been contacted by Gary, or had seen him in the last 5 years - at least.  He'd promised to keep them updated, only to find he had no signal, with his phone behaving slower, and glitching more than normal. Great. 

From the height, Andy could see a thick layer of fog that blanketed his home town. In the last 20 years he'd only grown to resent Newton Haven. He only dreaded what was in stall.

Sitting back in his car, he turned his key to initiate the engine; the sickly coughs and stuttering of the engine being the only reply. Frustration was quickly rising within him as he drummed his fingers on the wheel for a moment. Roughly opening the door and slamming it closed again with a dull echoing thud, he walked down the slope of the main road.

Instincts told him there was something abhorrently wrong with this town: the roads and buildings were completely run down, the fog so dense he could barely see 10 feet in front of him, and not a soul in sight. Heedfully he wandered aimlessly towards an inn he remembered passing several times in his youth, hoping to check in and ask someone what was happening. It had always been quite a quaint little building, with a thatched roof and draped delicately with ivy vines, deep green patterns swirled unto white paint.

When he arrives, he finds it in much the same, tired and abandoned condition as everything else. The regular warmth it once had was gone. The air feels thin and icy, making him very slightly dizzy. The inside is much too dark to look through as he cups his hand over his brow like a visor, and the door handle feels cold to the touch. It's locked, not budging at all when Andy pushed against it.

Giving up, he sits heavily on the front step, running his palms over his sweaty forehead, through his hair; he felt nauseous, and this goose chase was quickly losing his commitment. Wherever Gary was in this town, he could stay there.

Before he could gather up enough venom to get up and storm the 200 miles straight back to London, a fluttering at the corner of his eye catches his attention. Looking closer, a map that definitely looked as though it had seen better days was pinned at the corner by a single razor blade. Circled in red ink, Newton Haven Secondary School is marked on the map.

It was where he had met all his childhood friends; Stephen, Oliver, Peter, and Gary. Gary had always liked to think himself as the 'king' of that particular school - very briefly - Andy entertained the thought that just maybe, he had been.

A small voice in his mind told him to ignore the map; similar in tone and wisdom to his estranged wife's. She had kept him safe from that mad man for years, and he couldn't pretend that her absence didn't have something to do with why he'd been pulled so easily back in Gary's grasp. Something was very clearly wrong in Newton Haven and if he'd had any amount of sense at the moment he would've deleted that text as soon as he'd got it. Gary King, however, had that annoying way of digging himself under Andy's skin, seeding doubt and worry into his head - spurring him into unknown territory. He just had that sort of way with people, a sliver tongue ready to play anyone and everyone for another fix of whatever stupid thing he was inhaling this time. No matter how much he hated it, he couldn't help his curiosity, or concern. Making mental note of the directions to the high school, he begrudgingly set off down the street.

  
It wasn't too long of a trek, only being a couple of streets south-west of the Inn. Walking with his hands in his pockets, Andy steps on multiple notebook pages that were inexplicably strewn across the road, as were a few pictures.

He picks one up at random; it's a photograph of a door, the number 502 just about discernible through the grime that caked it. Bending to examine another, he finds the same exact picture. Figuring it may be important, he slips it into his pocket, and continues his wander through the town

Jarringly, he quickly catches himself from falling right into a unbearable deep chasm, somehow opened in the middle of the street. Much to forcefully, he jerks backwards, falling on to the tarmac. His heart beats in his throat. Standing once again, he peers into the abyss. The longer he looked down into the pit the further his stomach seemed to sink. It was impossible. Was his mind playing tricks on him? He didn't - he  _couldn't_ understand it.

Anyhow, standing there wouldn't do anything. If he squinted, he could just make out the other side of the road through the fog.

Pulling out a pen from his trouser pocket, he hastily marks a jagged line where the road ended on his map; with this way blocked he had no choice but to find a different route, going through the alleyways and such before he could get back on one of the main streets. Pushing up his glasses, he began to backtrack until some time later, reaching the school. It looked just has it had the day he had left, and compared to the rest of the town was eerily clean; like it had been meticulously maintained even in the towns absence. Chillingly uncanny. The gate was a jar, however finding his way blocked once again by the locked front door. Puzzled, Andy stands and surveys his surroundings.

To his right, towards the side entrance to the building, is a peculiar stain; bright blue, smeared across the tarmac to disappear under a small amount of rubble. He got closer and closer to examine it, until he began to hear a distinctive noise from around the corner.

Static.

It blares on, from somewhere around the corner. With nothing more of interest, Andy looks for the source. What he finds - laying in the very centre of the pavement - is a small radio, rather like a walkie-talkie. Flicking the power switch off and on do nothing to alleviate the sound. Irritated, he smacks the receiver against his palm a couple times.

Oblivious, he neither sees nor hears the blue streaked rubble shifting and falling to the ground as...   _ _something__ slinks forward.

It grabs for him. From behind it lunges at his back, wrapping hands around his neck, trying claw his throat open. The thing scratches and pulls violently at Andy's arms and back. Claws pierce his coat, causing him to cry out in pain. Flesh tears very slightly, and blood seeps. Lifting his hands up, he grabs for its body and throws it forward onto the concrete in front of him, ripping large gashes into his jacket. It's writhes on the ground, it's spindly limbs fragile and broken looking. It's not human. Andy, knowing he has the upper-hand for the moment, brings his foot down hard onto it's head before it can recompose itself.

A loud, hallowing crunch beneath his foot, and it's skull caves in like porcelain, halting it's thrashing motions stop shortly after.

He falls back, sitting next to it. A first glimpse of the creature and Andy immediately wishes he hadn't looked- it's skin looks too tight for it's frame, pulled over maimed limbs and razor sharp bones that jut out. Humanoid in figure, though it appears overly stretched and deformed. Pallid white, the skin is lined with cuts that bleed slowly - looking at himself Andy finds his clothes covered with deep red: a worrying thought should he finally find the civilians of Newton Haven. Seeping from the monsters mouth is that same shade of blue, and it bubbles suspiciously.

Turning to the side, Andy retches. A film of bile lingers on his tongue.

After an unpleasant mixture of Adrenaline, Fear and Disgust settle down, returning his stomach in its usual place, he notices that the radio had become silent. The air feels heavier without it. Somehow, the silence seems louder. Ultimately deciding that it'd probably be best to keep it on his person, Andy recomposes himself and stands straight, making his way directly for the entrance. 

In a vulgar contrast to the outside, the insides of the school is just as decrepit - maybe even more so - as the rest of the town, and notably more bloody. He scrunches his nose with a wince. The copper smell is all too overwhelming, and too pungent.  Stepping inside, he scans the walls of lockers, finding a single one open on the left hand side - Number 427. As he nears, he realises that it was once Peter Page's, another of his childhood friends from some 20 years ago. Lying rumpled flat on the floor of the locker, is a piece of paper;  dog eared and and torn slightly - is another map, and 2 more blades. It shows a birds eye view of the school, with the room numbers in each little box.

There's nothing circled on this one, and he's at a loss. Walking down the hall, he comes to a T junction.

Taking a right, he checks the doors of rooms 106, 107, and the boys toilets - all of which are stuck, and the handle won't turn when he tries. In addition is the stair well, completely filled with rubble; completely impassible. The side exit however is open, but he decides to continue investigating the inside of the school. Heading down the leftward path, he wonders down the corridor to the nearest door, and the room number 108 is barley hanging on. The way the number are made look notably familiar. Pulling out the Polaroid from inside his pocket he cross checks it to his surroundings. For a moment it seems they match, until he realises the font of the numbers are different - meaning it wasn't taken in the school. Figuring his destination can wait, Andy pulls open the door and hesitatingly enters the 108.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea from about July, and I'm so excited to finally work on it!  
> I intentionally plan on Multiple Endings - as per Silent Hill canon, and may include a short FAQ on some story elements by the end of the fic
> 
> Please point out any mistakes, and Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea from about July, and I'm so excited to finally work on it!  
> I intentionally plan on Multiple Endings - as per Silent Hill canon, and may include a short FAQ on some story elements by the end of the fic
> 
> Please Enjoy!


End file.
